Wampir (Skyrim)
Wampir – pierwsze wampiry wywodzą się od Daedrycznego księcia Molag Bala. Do pierwszych wampirów należał Klan Volkihar. Wampiryzmem można zarazić się od wampira, i jest to choroba możliwa do wyleczenia konwencjonalnymi środkami (takimi jak mikstura uleczenia choroby lub błogosławieństwo któregoś z bóstw). Powszechnie uznaje się wampiry za rodzaj nieumarłych istot i uważa się je za abominacje . Istnieje ponad sto różnych odmian wampirów na Tamriel.Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter I i Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter IIWampiry Vvardenfell, cz. I i Wampiry Vvardenfell, cz. II Mimo, że znane są sposoby leczenia, w wielu miejscach były one ukrywane lub tępione, by nie zachęcać ludzi do celowego zarażania się tą chorobą. W Skyrim w Czwartej Erze często zamieszkują jaskinie lub opuszczone fortyfikacje.Wydarzenia The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Umiejętności zyskiwane przez postać gdy jest wampirem są podane w artykule o wampiryzmie. Wygląd Wampiry są blade z powodu hemofilii (bledną wraz z postępem wampiryzmu), posiadają kły ułatwiające im odżywanie się krwią, a ich oczy są czerwone. Futro Khajiitów będących wampirami jest coraz jaśniejsze, mają one też bardzo długie, wystające kły, natomiast ich źrenice zaczynają przypominać bardziej te kocie, gdyż stają się pionowe. Łuski Argonian zarażonych wampiryzmem stają się coraz bardziej szare wraz z postępem choroby. thumb|right|[[Altmerska kobieta przed (po lewej) i po (po prawej) zarażeniu wampiryzmem]] thumb|right|Wampir rasy [[Khajiit]] Historia Początki wampirów Przywódca Klanu Volkihar, Lord Harkon, chciał, by jego rodzina była nieśmiertelna. Poprosił więc Molag Bala o takowy dar. Daedryczny Książe dominacji spełnił jego prośbę, czyniąc Harkona i jego rodzinę wampirami. Wampirzemu Lordowi jednak nie spodobała się podatność wampirów na słońce. Chciał je osłabić, by jego rodzina nie musiała martwić się płonącą gwiazdą. Tyrania Słońca Jeśli Dovahkiin dołączy do Strażników Świtu, otrzyma zadanie przeszukania Krypty Dimhollow. Tam znajduje wampirzycę, Seranę. Prosi ona, by Smocze Dziecię towarzyszyło jej w powrocie do domu. Okazuje się, że jej domem jest Zamek Volkihar, a jej ojcem Lord Harkon. Przywódca wampirów proponuje bohaterowi dar Wampirzego Lorda. Dovahkiin może przyjąć tę propozycję lub odrzucić. Bez względu na to czy ją przyjmie, czy odrzuci, ostatecznie będzie musiał zdobyć Łuk Auriela i zabić Harkona. Rodzaje wampirów Istnieją dwa rodzaje wampirów: * Wampirzy Lord – posiada więcej siły, oraz wiele potężnych mocy w porównaniu do zwykłego wampira. Potrafi zmienić się w chmurę nietoperzy, przywołać gargulca, oraz wiele innych. Występuje w The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. * Pomniejszy Wampir – wampir, którego możemy spotkać w Skyrim. Może wyssać krew, oraz zarazić chorobą Sanguinare Wampiris. Leczenie Po upływie trzech pierwszych dni, jedynym sposobem na wyleczenie się z tej choroby jest udanie się do Morthalu i znalezienia Faliona, który może nam opowiedzieć o sposobie wyleczenia się z tej choroby. Musimy zakupić u niego lub zdobyć w inny sposób czarny klejnot duszy i napełnić go duszą za pomocą czaru Pułapka duszy. Po powrocie uzyskujemy informacje odnoście rytuału, który może nas wyleczyć z wampiryzmu. Po udaniu się na wskazane przez Faliona miejsce odprawi on rytuał, który uleczy nas z wampiryzmu. Przypisy de:Vampir (Skyrim) en:Vampire (Skyrim) es:Vampiro (Skyrim) it:Vampiro (Skyrim) ru:Вампир (Skyrim) uk:Вампір (Skyrim) Kategoria:Skyrim: Nieumarli